


Mission Accomplished

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Meeting, Glee Twist Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Twist Fest (based off the prompt:  what if a character had a chance for a do-over, although this turned out to be more like what if something happened differently…).  </p>
<p>Sam is expecting the Mayan Apocalypse, but Blaine gets a surprise too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

It was the evening of December 21, 2012. Blaine was in his room, looking through his closet. Burt Hummel had just surprised him with an invitation to go to New York on Christmas Eve to see Kurt, and Blaine was still almost trembling with the shock of it. His parents had, remarkably, said yes, and now all he had to do was get through the next few days until he could see Kurt again. He really didn’t need to pack yet, but he thought it might take him a while to choose the right clothes to say “too attractive to resist and totally devoted to you while at the same time completely understanding that we aren’t together and I’m not pressuring you…” Kind of a lot to expect from a Brooks Brothers sweater and a tight pair of jeans, but he figured he could try.

Blaine’s phone buzzed. It was Brittany calling him, which was weird. He picked it up. “Hello?”

“Blaine? Are you there?”

“Yes, Brittany, I’m here. What’s up?”

“I’m worried about Sam. Now that I’m his Mayan Starwife, I’m supposed to take care of him. But I don’t know what to do.”

Blaine sighed. He loved Sam, he really did, but this whole Mayan Apocalypse was downright ridiculous. “What’s wrong? Where is he?”

“He was here with me, and then he said something about Doritos and ice cream, and then he left. And I’m afraid he’s not going to make it back before the world ends.” Brittany really did sound upset, poor thing. “We have to be together, Blaine. Can you help?”

Before Blaine could answer, his mom called upstairs to let him know someone had come to see him. Seemed like too much of a coincidence. “Brittany, I think Sam’s actually here. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets back to you before midnight.”

“You will? Awesome.” Blaine heard something that sounded like a cross between a meow and a screech. “That’ll give me a little time to focus on Lord Tubbington before Sam gets back. Bye.”

Sam rushed into Blaine’s bedroom just as Blaine hung up with Brittany. “Dude, hi, I know I’m late, but look what I brought,” Sam explained, plopping down on Blaine’s bed and frantically pulling things out of his backpack. “Doritos, just the kind you like, and heath bar ice cream, they didn’t have coffee so I got vanilla, and oreos! So we can have one last movie night together!”

“Sam, thanks, that’s great,” Blaine sat down next to Sam, carefully taking the container of ice cream off of his comforter and setting it on the floor. At least it wasn’t leaking yet, he thought. “I didn’t expect you tonight, what with the Mayan Apocalypse on its way.”

Sam looked down, embarrassed. “I know I’m supposed to spend tonight with Brittany, now that we’re married, but I didn’t have a chance to tell you goodbye yet. I couldn’t let the world end without one more movie night with my best bro.”

“No, that’s cool, I get it.” Blaine grabbed his laptop. “I’m glad you’re here.” He bumped Sam playfully with his shoulder, trying to make him smile. “Maybe we should just watch something shorter, an episode of Buffy or something, and then you can go back to Brittany?”

“Perfect!” Blaine left Sam to pick an episode, while he went downstairs to find bowls and silverware. And napkins. 

Back upstairs, Blaine and Sam took their regular movie watching positions on Blaine’s bed, sitting up against the headboard, the laptop propped up in front of them.

At the first sight of the Gentlemen ghouls, Sam gasped, and grabbed Blaine’s hand. “Sam?” Blaine said gently. “We’ve seen this episode before. You know it’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Sam tensed, and paused the show. “But it reminded me that when the world ends, there will be all kinds of monsters, and disasters, and that’s only a few hours away now and it’s scary!” Sam’s voice went up with each word.

“Sam, even if any of that happens, which I truly don’t think it will, I’m sure you’ll be okay. You and Brittany will have each other, right?”

“But I don’t want Brittany,” Sam mumbled, still holding on to Blaine’s hand.

“What, Sam?”

Sam looked up at Blaine, then shook his head and let go of Blaine’s hand. “You know, ‘cause she won’t be any good at fighting off the monsters. Like Nightbird would be.”

Blaine laughed. “I’m sure Brittany can hold her own. She’s pretty fierce.” Blaine nodded towards the laptop. “Maybe she’ll be just like Buffy.”

Sam sighed. “That’s not it.”

“Then what is it? You can tell me anything, Sam.”

“I’m supposed to be telling everyone what I really think about them, brutal truths, right?” Sam asked.

“Sure, Sam,” Blaine nodded.

“But it’s been days, and I still haven’t been able to tell you. You didn’t come to the Apocalypse club meeting, and then every time I tried to talk to you, I couldn’t do it.”

“Well, now’s the time.” Blaine is starting to get a little impatient with Sam. He checks his watch – it’s after 11:00, and Sam needs to leave pretty soon if he is going to be with Brittany by midnight.

Sam sees him check his watch. “Shit, what time is it? Do I need to go?”

“Yeah, you probably should.”

Sam gets up off the bed and finds his coat and backpack. He grabs Blaine by the arm and pulls him over into a tight hug. “I love you, man. See you on the other side.” Blaine hugs him back, silently forgiving Sam for his obsession. Sam’s friendship is worth putting up with a little bit of crazy.

Later that night, Blaine is getting ready for bed when his phone buzzes with a text from Sam.

11:57 p.m.  
From Sam Evans:  
Blaine, are you there?

Blaine finishes pulling on his pajama top and answers Sam.

11:58 p.m.  
From Blaine Anderson:  
Yes, I’m here. What’s up?

11:59 p.m.  
From Sam Evans:  
I need to tell you something. It’s important.

And then the world went dark.

On a different world, where Mayans never existed, Captain Blaine Anderson stood nervously in a hallway. This was going to be his first time in charge of a ship for the Betan Expeditionary Force, and as one of the youngest scientists ever to be given such a responsibility, he knew he had to set a good example. Their two-year mission would take them to many different worlds, each with a different culture, and Blaine had to be ready to lead his team through whatever challenges they might encounter.

Inside the room in front of him were the members of his team, most of which he already knew from previous expeditions and the academy on Beta Colony, but some he would be meeting for the first time today. Blaine looked down at the staff roster. Sam Evans was his First Lieutenant, of course. Blaine and Sam had stuck together whenever they could, ever since bonding over planetary drama vids in high school. Blaine had requested Sam for this team, and he was truly grateful to the powers that be that his request had been granted. He knew Sam would always have his back.

Blaine had worked with Santana Lopez before, too, and was relieved to see that she had recovered from an injury she suffered on her last expedition in time to join him on this one. She was one of the best medical officers he had ever met, and her biting sense of humor never failed to keep things amusing, even on long journeys. He was less certain about having Tina Cohen-Chang on his crew. At one time they had been close, but Tina had misinterpreted things, and now she seemed to be on edge whenever they were together. Maybe he needed to have a heart to heart with her before they left, work it out before it was too late. Although in his experience, that only had about a 50% chance of working, with Tina.

Kitty Wilde and Noah Puckerman rounded out his science team – an astrocartographer and an astrobiologist, respectively. Blaine knew Kitty a little bit, but Noah not at all. Oh well, he thought, plenty of time to get to know them during the mission. Better get to it.

Blaine entered the room where his team was waiting to be briefed, and was immediately accosted by Sam. “Dude, this is awesome! We’ve got our own expedition! Where are we going first?” 

Blaine gave Sam a friendly pat on the shoulder and tilted his head towards the rest of the people standing at attention in the room.

“Oh, sorry, you’re going to tell us. Right.” Sam smiled broadly. “But I can’t wait. Really, this is going to be great.”

Blaine greeted everyone and they sat down to talk about their mission. He realized after introductions were made that one staff member was missing. Tina said he had gotten called away on some kind of emergency. Blaine shrugged and went on with the briefing.

Later that day, taking a break in the sunny courtyard before his next meeting, Blaine was startled when a shadow appeared over him. “Captain Anderson?” a lilting voice said. “I’m so sorry I missed the introductory briefing today. But let me just say I’m thrilled to be joining this expedition. Your reputation precedes you.”

Blaine stood up, removing his sunglasses. Before him stood the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Tall, slender, with sparkling eyes and gently waving chestnut hair. His uniform fit him perfectly – did anyone actually tailor these things? “Um,” he said eloquently, hoping the man wouldn’t judge him. “You must be my missing pilot?”

“That I am. Kurt Hummel, at your service.” The beautiful man actually took his hand, raised it to his mouth, and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. “It is truly a pleasure to meet you.”

That it is, Blaine thought. That it is. “Kurt Hummel, I’ve been looking for you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> The references to Beta Colony and the Betan Expeditionary Force are from the excellent Vorkosigan Saga books by Lois McMasters Bujold; Beta Colony is a remarkably egalitarian state, and its culture is well known for its tolerance and liberal attitude towards all varieties of sexuality; Blaine and Kurt would enjoy it there. I thought about making Kurt specifically Barrayaran (different society than Beta Colony, much more militaristic, non-egalitarian, etc.) and having it be a joint expedition, but that would require a longer story and much more background knowledge of these books to make sense.


End file.
